A Memory From Long Ago
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: Prequel to Zodiac Scouts. Eidolon has his memories from the Silver Mellinum but that isn't every thing he is forgetting about a silver and black haired princess with violet eyes from another planet and galaxy but now they will both remember their past lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

ENJOY!

The night was clear and full of stars. The moon hung full in the sky shining it's pale light on the quit city below. It shown through the window of a sleeping girl with long so black and silver hair. She slept peacefully dreaming of the young man she had meant since coming to earth.

You see the girl in question was the Princess Allora, of the planet Virgo in the Zodiac Galaxy. Her guardians had sent her to earth to save her from a powerful enemy.

A small ball of golden light sailed into the girl's open bedroom window and materialized into a man with white hair and a golden horn that sprouted from his forehead. His presence startled the cat on the bed causing her to hiss.

"Shhh, be still, Star." he spoke to the cut.

The cat recognizing the voice jumped from the bed and transformed into her human self. "Hello, Helios the Keeper Dreams it has been a long time." Then woman gave him a small bow in respect.

"Yes it has, Star. I received your message and decided that it was time to awaken Allora's and Darius' memories of their time together in the Silver Mellinum."

Helios approached the sleeping girl on the bed, he placed two fingers on her forehead and the sign of Virgo glowed as did his horn. "Remember your past life dear princess, remember your past as the Princess Aethra. And I hope this time you and your love can find happiness and a way to be together." He stepped away from the girl and turned to Star, "Keep watch on the young princess she may need answers when she awakens."

Star nodded and watch him leave the way he came. She then shifted and curled up next to the sleeping girl.

...

Across the city Helios visited Darius. He did the same to him as he did to Allora. They now dreamed the same dream.

*****A/N: Hey I know I am still working on the Zodiac Scouts my computer crashed. The next chapter should be up before the week is out. Please also look for my other story a cross over of Sailor Moon and Sky High entitled A New Destiny with Old Enemies. I am also working on a Sailor Moon and Inuyasha cross over i found if i am working on more then one story i get ideas for my other ones.


	2. The Arrival of the Royal Families

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon just my own Characters.

ENJOY!

Silver Mellinum,

The Moon Kingdom

A girl stepped from the transporter that had just arrived on the moon. Her floor length black and silver hair was done up in curls that cascaded down her backed rested on the the train of her silver and blue dress. On top of her head was a silver tiara and just below on her forehead was the Zodiac sign of Virgo. She trailed behind her parents, King Dorjan and Queen Hydeira of the planet Virgo, grumbling to the black and white cat that purched on her shoulder. She really disliked these kinds of things.

They were there to celebrate the Moon Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday. All the royal familys from the surrounding family's were invited. Queen Serenity was throughing a galactic ball in hopes that her daughter would find a man for her husband. That was one reason why they were there the other was so that the king and queen might be able to make a match for their own daughter. After Princess Athera challenged some would be suitors to a sword fight saying if they beat her they would have her hand in marriage. Well the ones who were brave enough or foolish depended on who was being asked, soon found their selves with the their faces in the dirt and a A ripped into the the seat of their pants. Afterwards the men spread the word around about the Virgoneon princess and now no suitors would calling. So when they received the invite to spend two weeks at the Moon Palace and then attend Princess Sernity's birthday ball they couldn't pass up the grand opportunity to possibly make a match between their daughter and a noble man who had never meet or heard of their rebellious daughter.

Seeing that her parents were focused on Queen Serenity, her daughters, and the four girls that were Princess Serenity's personal guards and the princesses from the four closet planets. She slowed her step until she she came close to her own personal guards there were only six there she had a total of twelve but the other six stayed back in their galaxy to protect it. These were not the safest of times, many could feel the darkness brewing, it was even roomered that the Moon Kingdom was receiving threats. They had been advise to bring their own Sailor Scouts, with her was the leader of the her guards and princess of the planet Aqurius, Melthia, Princess and the Sailor Scout of Scorpio, Sorcha, the Gemini twins, Nyx and Nymphia, and the last two of the six was the princess of Leo, Lyra, and the princess of Sagittarius, Hesperia

Athera slowed until she was next to Nyx, "Did you bring it with you, Mother checked my bags."

"Don't worry, Athera, I have your sword and as soon as we are settled into our rooms I will try to find a secluded place where you can practice," said the twin flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. Nyx and Nymphia were identical in looks but their personalities were so different. While Nyx was out going and lived in the moment, Nymphia was quit and reserved. She would rather just curl up and read a book, while her twin Nyx

would rather be out and causing as much trouble as she could.

"Gods forbid, you need to act like the princess you are and not some street ruffian," said Nymphia.

Athera stuck her tongue out at what she called the stuffy twin. "Well as soon as one of these stuck up peacocks realize I want a man and not some coward to help protect my planet then I will be fine and can relax. You can't fault me to want a man who can protect not hide behind my fuku skirts," she said when Lyra gave her a look. "I also don't want one that is power hungry and try to use the Ebony Crystal for their own gain"

Lyra smiled at her she was the reasonable one, "I guess what we all want for our soul mate is little different. Me I don't care about looks I just want someone to love me."

"What you want is so boring," said Nyx. "I for one want a drop dead gorgeous man with strong arms." She sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Melthia, what do you want in a guy?" Lyra asked the tallest of them with short black spiky hair.

Before she could answer they were now face to face with the court of the Moon Kingdom. Introductions followed and Athera played at being the genital princess. They were then showed to their rooms since there would be several royal families they were given three rooms one for the king and queen, one for Athera, and another one that connected to Athera's for the five Zodiac Scouts. No sooner did they get settled when a soft knock came to Athera's door. Opening it a messenger stood there with he was dressed in the colors of the Moon Kingdom white and silver. In his hand was a silver try and on top of that was a envelope.

"A message from her royal highness, Princess Serenity, for Princess Athera of the planet Virgo," he said holding out the envelope.

"I will see that she gets it," said Hesperia taking the white envelope from him and closing the door when he give her a formal bow.

"What does it say, Speria," Athera asked she was busy unwrapping a clothe bundle that Nyx had just given her.A

"It says, 'Princess Athera and her royal guard are formally invited to join me in my private gardens for tea. Signed Princess Serenity.' Should we go I for one would love to meet with the Princesses of this galaxy."

"Of course we are going it would be rude to refuse an invitation from our hostess' daughter," said Nymphia. Athera rolled her eyes at the blonde girl and made face behind her back which in turn made Nyx and Hesperia giggle. And they in turn received a glare from Nymphia.

"Fine we go but first I need a hiding place for this." Athera had finished unwrapping the bundle laying in the folds of the fabric was the sword she had custom made. It was made from the finest and lightest steel, the hilt was made of silver and at the base where the blade and the hilt meant was a black jewel.

"It has to be a place where if the maids come to clean it won't be discovered. I know the bottom of the wardrobe under your dresses they won't be going in there and since we act as your ladies in waiting it won't be discovered," said Nyx clapping her hands at her cleverness. She took her princess' sword and tucked it in the furthest corner of the wardrobe behind the many dresses. They then all, except Melthia who stayed behind to protect the king and queen, followed their princess out and made their way to the Moon Princess' private garden.

Silver Mellinum,

The Earth Kingdom.

The two princes of earth were enjoying their last day on earth, tomorrow they go to the Moon Kingdom for two weeks for the princess' birthday but mainly to figure out who was sending the messages of war to Moon Kingdom. Even though the Moon Kingdom was the one being threaten the Earth Kingdom was as much threaten since a war between the two would most likely result in total destruction of both kingdom.

"So I heard the Moon Princess is quit beautiful now from the little wailing brat we knew. Maybe you might catch her eye and then that witch Baryl will leave you alone, Father believes she is the one who is behind the threats to the Moon Kingdom. And I think he is right the times I spent with her posing as you alone she has shown no love for Queen Serenity," said the eldest named Eidolon.

They were both princes of earth but the youngest by two years was the true prince and heir to the throne of earth. Since he was chosen by the Golden Crystal of Earth to be it's holder. Endymion looked alot like his older brother except Eidolon was a few inches taller. And when he called on the power of his Shadow Crystal, the crystal his mother gave him, the symbol of the black moon's royal family would appear on is forehead. Eidolon mother died a few months after he was born when she tried to defend the White Moon Kingdom from her sister, Queen Nehelina. He would see his mother in his dreams sometimes and even though his stepmother treated him as if he was her son too Eidolon still missed his mother.

"Well I am sure it will come out soon who is sending these threats, after all you have your four shadow guards, I have my generals and personal guard looking into it, and Father is doing all he can. And I am sure Queen Serenity has someone looking into it as well," said Endymion picking up the sword he was going to use to dual Eidolon with.

"So, little brother,do you think you can best me today," Eidolon flashed him a cocky grin and took out his

They started to dual after fifteen minutes Eidolon had the tip of his sword at Endymion's neck, but this time he had to work for it which told him one day Endymion would surpass him and be the best swords man on Earth. Eidolon helped his brother up.

A twinking giggle was heard behind them turning the saw a woman with rich auburn hair and sparkling emerald green eyes she was wearing a green gown that matched her eyes. She was a strikingly beautiful woman that any man could of fell in love with, but it was her kindness towards his first son that their father King Elpidos fell in love with. He never though he could love again after the death of Eidolon's mother, Legia, Princess of the Dark Moon, but Elainnia proved him wrong.

"Are you boys finished packing yet your father wants to leave at first light tomorrow?" her musical voice flowed to them.

"Yes, Mother," they said together causing her to laugh.

"Well then why don't you boys come in, dinner will be served soon."Both of them locked a arm with her and escorted her into the palace.

Athera could already hear the girlish giggling coming from the princesses gardens, the giggling girls came into view they were sitting at a white and and glass table. Roses and several other flowers surrounded the table. The princesses were all wearing the colors of their respected planets. On the table was tea cups and little finger sandwiches. The all stood when spotted the other group of princesses.

"I am so glad you all could make it, we are all curious about the other royal families from the other galaxies," said Princess Serenity.

"We thank you for the invitation, Princess Serenity, " said Athera deciding on being on her best behavior.

"Please call me Serenity, there is no need to be so formal. "

The girls quickly formed groups, Ami the princess of Mercury and Nemphia sat together talking about technology and such. The Martian princess Raye and Hesperia who were both priestess and psychic sat together and started talking about things they both had foreseen. The biggest group was Athera, Sorcha, Nix, Lyra and Serenity, Minako and Makoto.

"So, which royal families will be here?" asked Nix. She had a feeling that Minako the princess of Venus and herself was going to get along great. The girl was as bubbly and out going as she was.

"Well I heard my mother mention several families besides yours but I have to be honest I kind of don't pay attention when my mother talks to me about court issues." said Serenity.

"Reminds me of some one doesn't it, Lyra," said Sorcha giggling.

"Yeah reminds me of Athera," said Lyra. They giggled harder when Athera said "Hey."

"I do know that the king and queen of Earth and their two sons will be coming. But don't get excited Eidolon and Endymion were horrible boys the last time I seen them," said Serenity remembering the last time she saw them.

Flashback

Serenity was backed up to the wall of the of stable were the two Earth princes and their friends surrounded her laughing. In the hands of one of the princes was a frog she thought he was Endymion but she wasn't sure since the two looked alike.

"Come on, moon face, give the frog a kiss he might turn into a prince," said the boy holding the frog. He shoved the front in her face and she could almost feel the slimey skin of the horrid thing.

This resulted in Serenity letting out a scream that made their father's hunting dogs howl. The adults that were nearby came running and the boys knew they were in trouble when they saw their normally calm mothers face red with anger. Serenity broke through the circle of distracted boys and ran towards her mother.

"Momma, help me they were trying make me kiss a frog." She ran and hid behind her mothers dress. Looking around at the boys who were now being scolded. When Endymion glanced at her she smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eidolon and Endymion you two are to go to your rooms and stay there," said Queen Elainnia.

"But, mother, we are hungry," said Endymion.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to terrorize the princess. Now go," she said pointing to the palace. Elainnia then turned to their friends, " Jadeite, Nephliete, Zoisite, and Kunzite you should be ashamed of yourselves its time for you all to go home and I will be writing your parents and telling them about your actions."

The next morning Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity left to go back to the moon. When her mother was telling her long time friends goodbye, Endymion and this time she knew it was he told her," Next time, moon brat, I will get you." But that time never came since that was when the threats to Moon Kingdom began.

End of flashback.

"Well, is it true, Athera, that your parents are hoping to make a match between you and a noble man?" Minako was asking.

There was no use lying to them, "Yes, it is true."

Before anyone could ask her why Nix told them," She scared off all the men who came to court her."

"Don't you want to fall in love and get married?" asked Serenity. She wondered about the man who would steal her heart. Her mother was hoping by the time the sun dawned on her sixteenth birthday that she would have found the one and to be honest Serenity was hoping for that too.

"Yes, but he has to be the right one i don't want some arrogant, pompous, peacock that if there is attack i will have to protect, as the future ruler of my planet I have to also think of my people."

"Yes, we should think of our people too, but that is also why we soldiers trained and I have my personal guards," Even though Princess Serenity was aware of the threats to the Moon Kingdom, she thought nothing could ever destroy the peaceful kingdom.

"That is so, but I believe in training myself to protect what I love, there are things that are worth fighting for. And that is why I have trained to be the best in sword play." Athera decided to ask the Serenity if she could have access to her private gardens. "Your Highness, I need a private place to practice my sword training and I was wondering if I could access to your gardens. "

"Of course, I well let the servants know to allow you in her whenever you need too." Serenity took a sip of her tea and started to wonder if this princess from another galaxy was right maybe there was more to being a princess then just gowns and started to think for once about the role her mother played.

******* A/N please review more chapters to come.


	3. The Earth Princes

_** Disclaimer: I don't own SM.**_

"Athera, you have to get up," rough hands shook her awake. Aethra forced her eyes open to see the face of her mother.

Groaning Athera rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, "Come one, Mama, I want to sleep longer."

"Aethra , you need to get up the Earth Princes will be arriving here shortly. And I want you to be introduce." Queen Hydeira grabed the blanket from her daughter, "If you don't get up now I will have Melthia drench you."

Having been awaken more times then she wanted to count by Melthia's way Aethra jumped from the bed. "Mama, your so mean,"she pouted at her mother. Why should I care about some overdressed strutting princes?"

Hydeira sighed at her wayward daughter she sat on the bed and patted the spot next her motioning for Aethra to sit. She picked up the younger girls hands, "Aethra, I know how you feel I didn't want a arrange marrage either. That is why your father and I agreed to let you find your own husband."

Aethrs looked down her parents were a few of the lucky ones who found love in a arrange marrage, not many did. She understood why her parents allowed her to become a free spirt since neither of them got to be. "But Mama, I don't need a man to help me rule since I was gifed with the Ebony Crystal. I am the strongest Sailor Scout there ever was."

"Yes you were but you have had trouble weilding that power, do you have any idea why?" Aethra shook her head and Hyderia continued," It's because you are allowing your heart to fill with the lust of power, if your heart was to be filled with love then your power will come naturally. Like we told you before we left you have until we return to Virgo to pick a husband your self or we will chooses one for you."

"Yes, Mama."

"Wear your dark purpe and gold gown it really compliments your eyes." Queen Hydeira then left her daughter to get ready.

'Maybe Mama is right and that is why I can't control the crystal.'

It took longer for Aethra to get ready then what she had that it would. she took her mother's advise and worn her purple velvet dress trimmed in gold. She had let Lyra and Hespira do her hair they had braided part of her hair to wrap it around her head with gold and purple ribbons mixed into it. She arrived with the other two girls in tow just as he Terrain royal family stepped from the transporter, this caused her mother to give her a disapproving look. In return she shot her mother a small smile and took her place beside her mother and father.

Eidolon and Endyimon stepped from the transporter followed by the Endyimon's personal guard and friends Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephlite,and Jeditte.

The girl in purple velvet that rushed into the courtyard caught his eye. Even from the distance he was at he could see the girl's beauty, and in that moment he decided he wanted to now everything about her. "Wow, she is beautiful." he whispered to Endyimon.

"I know, Serenity has grown into a beauty," Endyimon responded.

"I wasn't talking about her but the girl in the purple dress, I wonder who she is." Having meant the other princesses from this galaxy Eidolon knew that she wasn't from this galaxy but another one. He soon found out that she was Princess Aethra from the Zodiac Galaxy and the princess of the planet Virgo.

After the introductions were made, Queen Serenity invited the Terrian king and queen, along with Virgonien king and queen, to tea. Queen Serenity couldn't wait to get catch up with her old friends.

/

Princess Serenity along with the other princesses took Endyimon and the Generals on a tour of the Moon Palace, while they were distracted Eidolon took the time to scope out the Moon Palace defensives. Using the shadows he was able to move around undetected. He was able to listen to conversations, the ones that he was looking for was ones about the Moon and the threat to it.

Eidolon was sure he knew who was behind the threats, but he couldn't prove it. He was sure it was a sorceress by the named of Beryl, who had a infatuation with his brother. Endyimon on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the witch and Eidolon didn't blame him. To say the witch was unstable was a understatement.

Eidolon soon found himself in Princess Serenity's private garden, he was about to leave when the sound of swords clashing caught his attention. Thinking someone, perhaps his brother was under attack he with drew his own sword and rushed to where the sounds where coming from. He was startled to see that it was Princess Aethra and one of the royal guards that were engaged in battle. Well not battle but they were sparing, he had to admit the girl had skills but one skills would have been better if she wasn't so forceful and the guard wasn't going easy on her. He put his own sword away and watched.

Eidolon decided that he very much would like to get to know her more as he watched her more. She was clothed in a white shirt with sleeves the bellowed out but gathered at her wrists, sapphire blue pants that hugged the curves of her legs and other parts they disappeared into knee high black boots. She had kept the braid cowled around her head but had pulled te rest up into a high pony tail.

Aethra spun around and if on cue the guard fell to his back with her sword pointed at his neck. Eidolon walked from his hiding spot clapping his hands.

Aethra gasped and turned to see one of the earth princes unsure which one it was since the both resembled each other. "You are not allowed here this is Princess Serenity's private gardens."

"I believe Queen Serenity told us all the palace was to be treated as our own home. Anyways I wanted to tell you you are very impressive or would be if you weren't as forceful and you had someone who wasn't going easy on you." Eidolon eyed the guard who blushed.

"Look just because your some snooty prince and a man doesn't make you any better at sword play then I. As a matter of fact in my Galaxy I am the best," Aethra said haughtily.

Eidolon chuckled and shook his head at her. "Has it ever accurd to you that you ay be the best because all your sparing partners took it easy on you and let you win."

Who did this arrogant peacock think he is I well show him, she thought. "You think your so good then I challenge you."

He smiled at her," I must warn you, my lady, but I am the best on Earth. Which is why I am not only my brothers double but his top protector."

His arrogance and the way he dismissed her as a opponent set her teeth on edge. Aethra was about to come back with a smart retort when a evil but worthy punishment for him came to her head. "Lets make a bet if I win then you have to accompany Melthia to every dance and formal dinner." She about fell on the ground at the face he made.

The image of him and the tall Amazon of a woman dancing flashed in his head and made him shutter. "Fine but if I win you will be the one to accompany me." Eidolon almost took offense at the face she made was he really that bad to be around.

"Deal," she said and they both shook on it.

Before he could even with draw his own sword Aethra swung at him, Eidolon danced away and was able to with draw. He toyed with her for awhile since he most likely could ended it at his first swing. "As I said your to forceful, swordplay is like a dance, don't let your emotions control you." She spun again and he bent backwards watching and her blade soared over him. "Come on, princess can't you dance, or do you not get asked do to your manish ways?"

Aethra's anger boiled over, Eidolon saw this and at her next move he had successfully disarmed her and had her on the ground with both sword points pointed at her neck. "As I said don't let you emotions control you." He offered her his hand to help her to her feet which Aethra ignored it pushed to her feet. "I well look forward to dinner tonight, but for now I must get back to my duties."

Aethra watched the arrogant pig leave, if he had thought he had won this for one moment then Eidolon better think again because this was far from over...

_**A/N sorry for the short chapter it was a little hard to write believe it or not I feel like though I should warn you this story doesn't ends happy. please review and I well have another chapter for this one and my other stories up soon. thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

hi everyone I just wanted to let you all know that my tablet was stolen from me unfortunely all my stories were on it so now i need to rewrite all my current chapters. i well try and update soon thank you.


End file.
